The Final Duel
by AQ
Summary: *UPDATED* ch 4 //This is mainly a re write of the ending of the show. R&R please!!!!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Yugi!" I called out to him. "Yugi!"  
  
He turned around and saw me. I waved and started walking over to where he and his friends stood.  
  
"Hey guys." I said when I was close enough.  
  
"Anne! I thought you were off the island!" Tea exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, we thought you were gone for good." Joey joked.  
  
"I.pulled some strings.and.anyway, I thought you were never going to get out of those caves. What happened?"  
  
"It's a long story." Yugi said. "I'll explain later. Right now all that matters is getting into the castle."  
  
I noticed that both Yugi and Joey had ten star chips each. He's really going to face Pegasus, I thought. He earned his chance. But so did I. My own ten star chips glittered proudly on my dueling glove. I held it up.  
  
"I think I'll join you on your way to the castle." I said.  
  
"Well done, Anne." Tristan said and put his hand on my shoulder. "Very well done."  
  
We proceeded on to the castle but Yugi stopped short.  
  
"You'll never guess who's blocking our way into the castle!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"Seto Kaiba?" I finished the sentence for him. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "You're not in the tournament!"  
  
"Me and Yugi are going to have one final duel." He informed us.  
  
"But I've already won ten star chips - enough to get me into the castle." Yugi said.  
  
"Yeah, he doesn't have to duel you!" Tea said  
  
But Kaiba ignored her.  
  
"I challenge you, Yugi!" he bellowed.  
  
"I accept." Yugi transformed into Yami Yugi." Just name the place."  
  
"Our dueling place has already been arranged. Follow me."  
  
He led us to a platform, which towered a hundred feet into the air.  
  
"We'll use my new dueling disks." He threw one at Yugi. "First, we insert our decks into the slots. Our life points are automatically calculated. Then we place a card on the field like this."  
  
Kaiba played his first card. I knew what Kaiba had in mind, but I didn't think it could be done. Because no one has ever combined the three Blue Eyes White Dragons to create the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.  
  
From the very beginning it seemed like Yugi. He beat Kaiba once, but now he doesn't have his Exodia cards to help him.  
  
"And now, beware, Yugi!" Kaiba laughed. "Behold, my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"  
  
I gasped.  
  
"With those attack points, that beast can easily wipe out Yugi's remaining life points!" I exclaimed.  
  
But Yugi did not give up.  
  
"I play Kuriboh, in defense mode!" Yugi said.  
  
"Huh? Kuriboh is the weakest monster in all of duel monsters." Kaiba said. "Don't insult my intelligence by thinking that this fur ball will stand up to the awesome might of my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. I never knew a serious duelist who even kept one in his deck."  
  
"Face it, Kaiba, you're going down!" Yugi informed him. "For I combine Kuriboh with the multiple card, which will multiply my Kuriboh infinitely."  
  
Kaiba laughed.  
  
"No matter. Attack, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Neutron blast!"  
  
When the smoke cleared, Kaiba gasped. Yugi's life points were still at four hundred. Yugi laughed.  
  
"When you attacked, you thought I had only one defender, but now I have thousands of furry protectors. For each Kuriboh you destroy, two more take its place. And they are multiplying by the minute."  
  
Soon there was a whole field of Kuriboh.  
  
"I'll draw one more card and end my turn." Yugi said calmly.  
  
But Kaiba was unable to accept defeat.  
  
"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack!"  
  
But his attack still failed.  
  
"Don't you ever learn?" Yugi drew another card. "And now, I combine my mammoth graveyard with the living arrow card."  
  
"Living arrow card? What's that?"  
  
"It lets me fuse my monsters with my opponent's monsters." Yugi combined the cards.  
  
"Go, mammoth graveyard! Since my monster is undead, it can't properly fuse with your living Blue Eyes, so it will take five hundred points each turn."  
  
"Go Yugi!" I cheered.  
  
"Smart move." Bakura remarked.  
  
"Your move." Said Yugi.  
  
"Attack, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba desperately called out to his monster.  
  
Yugi shook his head.  
  
"Celtic guardian, in attack mode!" Attack the Blue Eyes Ultimate dragon!"  
  
The monster swung his powerful sword and slashed off a head of the blue eyes.  
  
"My Blue Eyes Ultimate dragon is a fusion of three blue eyes, and they each have their own life points." Kaiba explained. He drew another card. "Reborn the monster! And I will reborn the Blue Eyes head that your Celtic guardian just destroyed. The other dragons might be weak, but this one is at full power."  
  
The dragon lost five hundred more points. Yugi laughed.  
  
"You know you cannot win, for in my next turn I will destroy another head of your dragon and wipe out your remaining life points!"  
  
"Way to go Yugi!" Tea exclaimed.  
  
Kaiba stood there, frozen. I knew he can't afford to loose this duel, or he'll loose his chance to reduce his little brother Mokuba from Pegasus. But if Yugi looses, he won't succeed in rescuing his grandfather. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 By Tiger2babe2002  
  
"I may have no cards that can beat your defenses, but I think I still have a strategy that will stop you dead in your tracks. I will force your hand." Kaiba took determined steps back.  
  
"Looks to me like he is retreating." Joey mused.  
  
Seto now stood on the edge of the platform.  
  
"What are you doing, Kaiba?" Yugi asked him.  
  
"You know, Yugi, my brother's fate depends on this duel, and I cannot let you win. Attack my Blue Eyes and wipe out my life points, but the resulting shock wave might cause me to loose my balance. Kaiba was smiling.  
  
"Get down, Seto!" I told him. "You know Yugi doesn't want to hurt you!"  
  
"He knows." Tristan said.  
  
Yugi stood unable to move. I knew he was debating within himself.  
  
"Celtic guardian, attack!"  
  
"No, Yugi!" Tea exclaimed, but I held her back.  
  
"This is Yugi's only chance." I told her. Then we watched as the Celtic guardian reduced Kaiba's life points to zero.  
  
Just as Seto has predicted, there was a tremor, and I watched in horror as he fell.  
  
"Yugi!" Tea exclaimed as she ran to Yugi's side. He was back to normal. "I can't believe you just did that! There had to be some other way."  
  
"There wasn't." Yugi told her. Tea was taken aback. She was not used to Yugi's decisive behavior.  
  
Tristan and Joey were looking down from where Seto Kaiba had fallen.  
  
"No one can survive a fall like that!" Tristan remarked.  
  
"Yugi did the right thing." Joey told him. "Kaiba was asking for it. Besides, if he hadn't attacked Kaiba would have won and would be entering the castle instead of Yugi."  
  
Yugi was already headed for the inner sanctum.  
  
"Aren't you coming, Anne?" He asked when he saw I was not following them.  
  
"No. There's.something I need to take care of first."  
  
I headed back into the forest and after some time ran all the way to the sea below.  
  
"Seto!" I called. "Seto!"  
  
And then I saw him. He was prostrate on his back, floating on the current. Not hesitating to think, I dove in between the rocks and started swimming towards him.  
  
"Seto! Come on, wake up!" But he was not responding. I dragged him to the safety of the beach and collapsed on the ground beside him.  
  
"Please, Seto! Please be ok."  
  
He coughed up water and I helped him sit up.  
  
"I.lost." Were his words.  
  
"It's not the end of the world, Seto." I told him. "We can still get into the castle and save Mokuba. Here." I took out my star chips and pressed them into his hand.  
  
"No. I can't take them, Anne. They're yours."  
  
"It's ok. All I want is revenge on Pegasus. You can do that for me. You're the best duelist I know."  
  
"Thanks. But I'll beat him, just wait and see."  
  
"Be careful, Seto. He's not like other duelists. He possesses one of seven Millennium items."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. All I'm saying is he's unlike anyone you've ever dueled. He's evil, Seto. He does not play by the rules. And he's not going to go easy on anyone."  
  
"I won't go easy on him, either. I've got to get my brother back, and no one will stand in my way, not even Pegasus. Thanks for your help, Anne, but I'll finish this by myself."  
  
"But without my star chips, you can't get into the castle."  
  
"But you can. I have an idea."  
  
Soon we got into the castle, and once we were safely inside, Seto shed his disguise.  
  
"He knows we're here." I told him.  
  
"How.?"  
  
"Be careful. Are you ready?"  
  
"Always. Which way?"  
  
"This way. Come on!"  
  
The path lead to a brightly lit room. A duel arena stood in the middle. Yugi was in place.  
  
"Yugi!" I called out to him. "We're all right here with you!"  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
"What's the matter, Yugi boy," Pegasus's voice boomed, "Quit stalling for time. Make your move."  
  
"No, Yugi!" I cried as I realized what he was going to play. "Don't do it, Yugi! Not that card!"  
  
But I was too late.  
  
"Go Time Wizard! Time roulette!"  
  
"Yugi's done for." I mumbled.  
  
"But.how could you know?" Seto Kaiba asked. "There's still a chance that it will land on a time machine."  
  
"But it won't, Seto. I know it."  
  
"Don't you always believe in your friends? Where's your faith in Yugi?"  
  
"There can be no faith when you already know."  
  
I didn't finish the sentence, and there was no need. For the time arrow landed on a skull.  
  
"No, impossible!" Yugi exclaimed as the Time Wizard self - destructed, taking all of Yugi's remaining life points. "I.lost."  
  
"Hahahahaha!" Pegasus laughed. "You can never save your grandfather if you cannot even save yourself!"  
  
Yugi fell heavily t the ground, and we all rushed to his side.  
  
"Yugi!" Tea cried. "Yugi, wake up!"  
  
"Tea," I put my hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What do you mean? What has Pegasus done to him?"  
  
"He's taken his soul, Tea. The bastard took his soul."  
  
I stood up and looked Pegasus in the eye.  
  
"Duel me, Pegasus! Duel me right now!" I challenged him. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Final Duel By Anime Queen  
  
This update is for the kind folks who reviewed, as for the rest of you. -_- ;; never mind. newayz, thought I'd post this b4 I go on vacation. see yall when I come back!!! One last thing: read my other stories, like The Fate; Big Brother. Personally I think they're good, so read them and tell me what yall think. Enjoy the chapter!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"No, Anne! You saw what happened to Yugi. I can't let you." Seto told me. "Let me duel him instead."  
  
"Seto.No.He'll take your soul too."  
  
"I won't loose, Believe in me, Anne."  
  
"Right."  
  
They both took their places.  
  
"Prepare to release everyone, Pegasus, because you're going down." Kaiba said determinately.  
  
"Then let's strike a deal." Pegasus laughed. "If you loose, all your souls will belong to me. In the case that you may somehow win, everybody is free to go, including the people whose souls I already possess."  
  
"He sounds so sure that Kaiba will not win." Tea said sadly.  
  
"That's because he knows that he won't." I said slowly. "Pegasus has powers that surpass everything, Tea. Even Yugi's millennium puzzle. He possesses the Millennium Eye. He's been using its magic for a very long time, and will continue to for all eternity.  
  
"What do you mean, Anne?" Joey asked me, not taking his eyes off the duel arena, where the duel between Pegasus and Kaiba was well under way.  
  
"Pegasus is immortal." I told him.  
  
"Immortal? How do you know all this?"  
  
"He is.my uncle." I said quietly, and was aware of everyone's wyes on me.  
  
"But.that's impossible!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"No way." Tristan mused. And then he snapped his fingers. "Now that figures! He was those strings you pulled to stay on the island!"  
  
"That's not all. He's the reason I'm even in this stupid tournament, and that is to beat him in an official duel!"  
  
"Now that's not a very nice way to talk about your own uncle. Especially after all I've done for you." Pegasus told me.  
  
"I don't care! I want to see you fall! I want to humiliate you, just like you did my brother!"  
  
"Yes.Bandit Keith, wasn't it? He was weak, and in that duel he had met his match!"  
  
"He was your nephew! How could you? You were a big celebrity, but he was just getting started! You crushed him, Pegasus; you exterminated his hopes and ambitions! You've changed him, Pegasus, and you've changed my life too! But you're going to pay for all you've done!"  
  
There was a brief spark of bright light, and my necklace floated out from under my shirt.  
  
"No, it's not possible! The Millennium Globe!" Pegasus shielded his eyes from the now blinding glare.  
  
"Millennium Globe? What's that?" Joey asked Tristan.  
  
"I don't know. Let's just hope this is good."  
  
Pegasus laughed.  
  
"Dear niece, don't try to fool yourself thinking that those little fireworks scared me. Your Millennium Globe isn't half as powerful as other Millennium items."  
  
"Enough talk, Pegasus!" Kaiba yelled at him. "Make your move!"  
  
"I have to help Seto." I whispered.  
  
My Globe started to glow more fiercely.  
  
"Seto, can you hear me?" I thought.  
  
And, strange enough, I heard a reply.  
  
"Anne? How?"  
  
"I don't know. Must be the Millennium Globe. Listen, Seto, I can help. Pegasus can see the cards in your hand. I will try to block his Millennium Eye. Just stay calm and hang in there."  
  
The connection broke as suddenly as it was established. I felt a little tired. It was the first time I used the Globe that way. Next I concentrated on blocking off Pegasus's power, rendering his Millennium eye useless.  
  
"Seto, I've breached his defenses, but I don't know for how long I can hold up. Hurry!"  
  
"No.what's all this?" Pegasus was outraged. "What have you done to my Millennium Eye?"  
  
I remained silent, focusing all my [power and energy onto keeping his magic from reaching Kaiba.  
  
"I hope Kaiba has some sort of strategy," Tristan said, "Because everything rides on this duel!"  
  
"This is my lucky day." I heard Seto think.  
  
"Play it, Seto! Quickly! I can't hold this up much longer!" I silently urged him.  
  
I sank to my knees. The power of Pegasus's Millennium Eye was indeed much stronger. Finally, he pushed back my barrier.  
  
"I'm sorry, Seto."  
  
"It's all right, Anne. He cannot win this duel. Thanks to the breach you've designed, Pegasus could not see my cards, so he is unprepared for this that follows next. I combine my three Blue Eyes White Dragons with the Red Eyes Black Dragon to create the unstoppable Ultimate Black Dragon! Attack!"  
  
Pegasus watched in shock as the remainder of his life points were reduced to zero.  
  
"Way to go, Seto!" Tea cheered.  
  
"Now, Pegasus, release all my friends!" I commanded.  
  
Pegasus stood immobile, staring at his deck. Pieces of gold littered the floor at his feet.  
  
This is the before last chapter of the fic, and if you have any questions left, the next chapter explains it all. So see ya then. Oh, almost forgot.review??? Pwetty pwease??? *making puppy dog eyes* lol 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here it is, the final chapter. *sob* I really wanted to make it longer, but this is as far as it'll go. at least under this title. Thanks again to all of yall who reviewed, again, luv u guys sooo much!!! (yeah, before I forget, whoever submitted the "hurryhurryhurryhurry" review, pls email me, the add is in my profile, it's anniki2003@aol.com , I probably shouldn't accept anonymous reviews, but that's me.) newayz, I'll let yall on to the fic. Enjoy!!! (Any kind of review is welcome, and also suggestions and ideas. anything!!!)  
  
Chapter 4 By Anime Queen  
  
"His Millennium Eye!" I gasped. "It's. crumbling!"  
  
"But.that means.he's mortal again." it was Bandit Keith.  
  
"Keith! When did you get here?" I asked him. "You have ten star chips!" I saw his glove. "But where were you all this time?"  
  
"Too many questions, little sis, and I don't have many answers." He paused. "But Pegasus -" He stopped short and stared at the decayed form of what had once been Maximillion Pegasus.  
  
"He doesn't have his Millennium Eye anymore." Yugi's voice said behind us. "Without it, he cannot live."  
  
"Yugi!" I was so glad to see him again.  
  
"I understand everything now." He told us. "These millennium items are special - they give us special powers."  
  
"So I've found out!"  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Grandpa?"  
  
The old man emerged from behind the duel arena.  
  
"Grandpa! Are you ok?" Yugi went over to hug the old man.  
  
Seto came down from the stand.  
  
"Mokuba! Are you here too?"  
  
"Seto! I'm right here!" he came into view.  
  
"Joey," I whispered, "Follow me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't ask any questions, Just come. Don't say a word."  
  
I led him down the maze of corridors to a huge locked door. I opened a secret panel and punched in a code. Swinging the door open, we stepped into Pegasus's bedroom.  
  
"Why did you bring me here, Anne?"  
  
"It's about your sister."  
  
"Serenity?"  
  
"You entered the tournament to win the money, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You won it. It's yours."  
  
I handed him a briefcase from one of the closets.  
  
"Three million dollars in cash, as promised."  
  
"Wow.I can't believe it. This is.its like.Thanks."  
  
I went over and hugged him.  
  
"Go help your sister, Joey. I'll arrange for a helicopter to take you back."  
  
"Thanks for everything, Anne. I'll never forget this. And one day, I'll repay you. I promise."  
  
Two months later.  
  
"Seto?" I stepped into his office in the Kaiba Corp building.  
  
"Hell, Anne. What brings you here?"  
  
"Nothing. How are you doing?"  
  
"I've got the company back on its feet. We should be all right."  
  
I nodded and sat down on the corner of his desk.  
  
"How about a duel?" I asked him and we both broke out laughing. 


End file.
